


Found You

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: The war separates you, but nothing can come between destiny.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> Original request: So I was thinking what about a George Luz story where they knew each other before he went away to join the Paratroopers and they meet again after the wars over and he’s back home? Xx - anon

You had moved to Rhode Island when you were 15 years old, at first you had been worried that you would never make any friends here. All your friends were back home and the people here probably already had their own friendship groups, your fears were subsided when you made friends with the energetic boy a few doors down from yours.

George Luz was the most likeable person you had ever met, it seemed the second he knew you were new in town he took it upon himself to be your new best friend. He really was, he introduced you to all his own friends and they seemed to like you enough, it was as if you had known him your whole life.

Across the pond England (and half the world) was engaged in a war against the Axis powers and you were just glad that America hadn’t joined in yet, if they did then there was no doubt in your mind that George would be one of the first to offer his services to the effort.

It seemed you thought to soon, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor and America went to war. You were right, George was one of the first to enlist. HE was joining a new branch of the army called the paratroopers, when he explained that he would be jumping out of a plane into enemy fire you had been livid. How could he put himself in that much danger?

But it was done and you had no say in the matter, all you could do was be supportive of his decision. You drove him to the train station when it was his time to head out to training, you hugged him as tight as you could. You didn’t want to let go but you knew you had to, “Be careful, write me,” you told him and kissed his cheek.

He waved goodbye as he got on the train and you watched it disappear into the distance. At first he did write, he told you all about his crappy CO at Toccoa and told you stories of all his fellow to be paratroopers. George wrote so much in his letters that you felt like you practically knew the men yourself despite having never met them.

Then letters began to dwindle to once every week or so, training was getting more intensive and you understood that. Then they were being shipped to England and letters came once a month if you were lucky. After that, letters from him came maybe once every few months then none at all.

You were worried sick that he had been killed in action but you stayed in touch with his family and you knew they had gotten no such letter. You didn’t hold it against him, he was at war and was distracted, fending for his life on a daily basis to protect the country, instead you decided to help out yourself. You got a job at a local factory making bullets and other weaponry for the war, you hoped that you were doing enough.

—

A few years passed, you moved out of your childhood home and into the middle of the city. The war was coming to an end and you saw soldiers return home but you paid them no mind, somewhere loud and happy while others were more reserved. You got a job as a waitress in a small cafe a few blocks from were you lived and life was pretty okay again, you were friends with a few girls from work but none of them were as good as George had been.

Speaking of George you hadn’t heard from him in nearly two years and his family in several months, you had resigned yourself to not thinking about him and to get on with your life. This was easier said than done.

Still, you kept living your life and following the same routine you had got going.

—

The war had ended almost two years ago and you had moved around a lot in that time but you always came back to Rhode Island, there was something about it that just drew you there. You were back visiting your parents for a few days and decided to head to the local bar for a few drinks, you were on your own but you didn’t mind all that much.

You were sat at the bar sipping on a beer, when you felt a tap on your shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in these parts recently,” a voice sounded behind you.

“George!” you exclaimed, getting up and pulling him into a tight hug, “I haven’t seen you in years.”

He chuckled and shrugged, “Yeah, I went backpacking across Europe,” he joked.

“Idiot,” you punched him lightly on the shoulder then looking him over. He looked older than when you had last seen him which was to be expected, but he was still the same happy George you had known as a teenager.

“How long have you been back?” you asked him.

“A year and a half. I asked around town but everyone said you had moved out.”

You nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to explore a bit. Plus, it was kind of hard living here when I had no idea if you were alive or not.”

George looked down guiltily. “It’s not your fault,” you jumped in quickly, “You were fighting a war and everything, I get it. So how was it? Unless you don’t want to talk about it which is fine too, I just thought we could catch up and if you don’t want to talk about the war we can talk about something else. Like stamps! Or, okay, something more reasonable. Like, hey George, what have you been up to since you got back?” you rambled.

He chuckled and placed an arm on your shoulder, “It’s fine. The war was..hard. I made lots of friends, my company is the best,” he boasted, “Some of them got injured, others died, obviously, but I made it through,” he said sadly.

“How are your company, seen any of them since you got back?” you asked him.

He perked up, “Yes, actually some of them are over there in a sort of meet up, mini reunion type thing. Wanna meet them?”

You looked over his shoulder to see where he had gestured to a booth at the back of a bar, you could see a small group of guys, “That them?” you asked.

He nodded, “Uh-huh, come over. They’d love to meet you.”

“Are you sure?” you asked nervously, “What if they don’t like me?”

“They’re great guys,” George shook his head, “They’ll love you.”

“Okay,” you smiled and let him lead you over to them.

George walked over to the guys who looked up when he got back, “Alright, guys this is my best friend Y/N Y/L/N. You’ll have to treat her like the gentlemen you wish you were.”

“She’s your best friend? I thought I was your best friend,” the shortest one said, shuffling a deck of cards.

George scoffed, “You wish Perco. Y/N, this is Frank Perconte,” he introduced the man and you held your hand for him to shake which he did.

“The irish ginger’s Don Malarkey, that skinny thing is Joe Liebgott and the only responsible one here is Carwood Lipton,” he pointed to each of them in turn and they all nodded and smiled at you.

Carwood scooted over to give you room to sit and you slid in next to him, “Pleasure to meet you all.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Joe winked from the other side of the table at you.

You didn’t see but George fixed Joe with a death glare that made him back off. “So, Y/N, you know how to play poker?” Frank asked.

“Sort of, you may need to refresh me on the rules,” you said, Frank dealt out the cards to all of you and Joe began explaining the rules.

“Alright, sounds simple enough,” you smiled and began the game with them. You listened to them banter between each other, laughing at the appropriate times but not getting involved. What they didn’t realize was you were keeping track of which cards had been played already and you easily picked up on their tells for when they were bluffing.

George was easy to spot for you because you had grown up with him but less so for the others who may mistake it for him just being him, because after he bluffed he would crack a joke immediately after. See how it was easy for him to get away with it?

Frank would sniffle after he bluffed, Joe would scratch his right ear, Don would bite his lip and Carwood would cough. Soon it was just you and Joe left in the game going head to head, you both had bet a reasonable amount of money that was pooled in the table and the tension was high.

You memorized which cards had been played already and you knew that Joe wasn’t cheating because you were a lady and he would only cheat against other guys, he had a good hand but not as good as yours.

Joe had a pretty cocky grin on his face but you kept yours straight and untelling. Frank, Carwood, Don and George were on the edge of their seats waiting to see who would win the sizeable amount of money. It was time to put your cards down and you did so at the same time, revealing that you had the better hand and had in fact won the gang.

The boys shouted in surprise and George slung his arm proudly across your shoulders. “H-what- how?” Joe spluttered

You smirked and shrugged innocently, “I just played the game. But seriously keep your money, I don’t need it.”

Joe shook his head, “Nonsense. You earned it, fair and square,” he waved his hand a lit up a cigarette.

“In that case, I’ll get the next round,” you said and collected up the money and went to the bar.

George watched go for a moment then turned back to see the rest of them grinning at him, “What?” he said defensively.

“That your best friend huh, the one and only Y/N?” Carwood asked, a knowing smile on his face.

“Yeah-”

“Did you tap that?” Frank asked blankly.

George blushed and choked on air a little, “What? No, Frank!”

Frank held up his hands in surrender and sat back. “Do you want to?” Don asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

“No,” George shook his head, refusing to look at his friends, now very interested in the condensation rings on the table.

“Well, if you don’t want to then maybe I should ask her out,” Joe started.

George snapped his head up at Joe and glared, “Don’t you dare,” he threatened and held out his finger at him in warning. They all chuckled that they were getting such a rise out of the usually cool and casual George Luz.

Before it could go on any longer you came back with a tray with five pints of beer on it, “What did I miss?” you asked, sliding into the booth next to George and noticed that he was sitting a little closer than before and you could feel his leg lines up against yours.

“Nothing,” he smiled at you.

All five of you talked for another few rounds until most of the money you had won was spent, you liked all of them and when it was time for you to head home you told all of them that you should meet up again before they left and to call you up if they were ever in town again.

“I’ll walk you home,” George offered and got out of the booth.

“Thanks,” you blushed.

Both of you bid goodbye to his friends and he walked you through the streets to your house. The night had gotten chilly and went George noticed you shivering he took of his jacket and draped it over you. “Thank you,” you slipped your arms through the sleeves and instantly felt warmer.

“How long you in town for?” George asked as you came on to the street your parents lived on.

“Rest of the week,” you said sadly.

“”I see,” George sighed, “In that case, do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” you shrugged.

“No, I mean like on a date,” George said.

You stopped and looked at him, he looked like he was bracing himself for your rejection. “Okay,” you agreed.

“Really?” he looked up at you through a mop of messy brown hair.

“Yeah,” you nodded with a grin, finally the two of you reached the front gate to your parents home.

George smiled shyly, “So, tomorrow?”

You nodded, stepping forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Tomorrow,” you agreed, “Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he smiled and watched you go inside the house. Once you were out of sight he fist pumped and began to walk home, he finally had a date with you.


End file.
